


10:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth almost reached his eye when Supergirl broke curfew.





	10:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth almost reached his eye when Supergirl broke curfew and remembered her resting during a recent sermon.

THE END


End file.
